


Can You Love Me Again?

by xDnicki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Top Louis, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDnicki/pseuds/xDnicki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis used to date when they were in High School<br/>but none of them ever got over the other.<br/>They meet on a rainy day in a cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Love Me Again?

**Author's Note:**

> A story I had started last year but I finished it in the last couple days.  
> I hope you enjoy :)

Louis had his hoodie over his head to shield his head from the pouring rain that came down from above. A bright lighting appeared somewhere between the black clouds when Louis ran across the street once the traffic light had switched to green. 1 2 3 4 5 6 Louis counted in his head, trying to find out how far away the storm was. He counted till 10 when a loud crash of thunder hurt his ears.

Louis breathed relieved out when he saw his favorite cafe "The Lounge" he quick pushed the door open and let the door fall shut behind him. He closed his eyes to take the smell of coffee and bacon in.

Louis shoved his hood off his head and tried to find a free booth but it was crowded.

"Hey Louis" A familiar voice greeted the man from behind.

"Hey Eleanor" Louis turned around with a smile. He used to go to school with her, she always lent her notes to Louis when he didn't pay attention, probably because she had a crush on him. And ever since they had graduated which was 2 years ago she had been working in this cafe and Louis came by every Monday, Tuesday and Saturday for a snack so they slowly turned into friends.

"Someone just payed, you can have their booth" She smiled "Thank you" Louis smiled thankfully and followed Eleanor to the free booth.

"Like always?" She asked after Louis had sat down and was getting his coat off. "Yes, thank you" Louis gave her a quick smile before his eyes watched a tall man getting into the cafe with his hood up aswell.

For some reason Louis couldn't look away from the mysterious guy, he wore boots on his feed that looked over sized, long thin legs hidden behind black skinny jeans which he only saw when he watched the Victorias Secret's show with his sisters.

Though, the face from the stranger was still hidden behind the hoddie that was attached to the coat which reached to his kness.

The boy then used both of his hands to shove the hood backwards off his head, he shook his head and shoved his hands a couple times through his hair. After he was done he looked around and immediately locked eyes with Louis.

The blood in Louis' body froze, his eyes got wide while blue and green connected.

"So, here is your tea and your egg on toast" Eleanor cheered, not noticing what was going on. "Louis?" She asked and followed his stare "Wow, is that Harry Styles from Geography?" She asked and Louis bit his lip.

The man walked over "Eleanor?" "Harry" She greeted him excited "It's like we are having a High School Reunion today" She giggled and Harry nodded while looking behind her to stare at Louis. "You can sit down with Louis, You remember him? He was in Geography too" She offered Harry and pointed to the free seat infront of Louis.

"Yeah, I remember him" He said and looked to Louis.

Louis shifted uncomfortable in his seat and crossed his ankles under his chair and laced his fingers on the table. "Is it Ok if I sit here?" Harry asked Louis and Louis nodded avoiding eye contact with the boy.

"What can I get you?" Eleanor looked to Harry "Yorkshire tea please, with milk and sugar, and do you have after-eight?" Eleanor chuckled "Of course we do, You'll get 2 free with every tea but since it's you I'll get you 3" She winked and walked away.

"Since when does she talk so much?" Harry looked to Louis and chuckled "Don't know, asked myself the same" Louis shrugged and stared at his food. He was uncomfortable to eat now and honestly his apetite was gone too.

Eleanor came back with Harry's tea and chatted with Harry a bit before she got called back from someone in the kitchen to bring the costumers their orders.

"So, what have you been up to?" Harry asked to avoid awkward silence "Not much, working for a lawyer and you?" "I'm photographer for the news paper, that's why I'm here" "So you are not staying?" Louis looked up and made eye contact with Harry for the first time since he had sat down infront of him

"Yes" Harry nodded and put the last after eight in his mouth "Have to make an article about the guy who broke into the house from the old lady to steal the gun to shoot his wife afterwards" Louis nodded "Heard about that"

Louis kept seeing Harry looking to his after eights on his own plate next to the tea.

He couldn't hide a smile and looked up to catch the other boys eyes and chuckled. A big dimbled smile spread over Harry's lips. Louis loved that smile, he always had a weekness for it and he didn't know how much he had missed it until now that he was seeing it again. Louis used to see it everyday and what he loved the most was that he was reason for it.

"What?" Harry asked and Louis chuckled to get back to reality.

"You can have my after-eights" Louis moved the plate a bit towards Harry who didn't hesitate at all and with one move all 2 chocolate sticks were in his hands.

"How long are you staying?" Louis asked and took his cold toast by now in his hand. "About 2 days" Harry said and Louis took a small bite of his sandwhich.

"So, are you staying at a hotel?"

Harry nodded "Yes, it's just down the street" He pointed his finger in one direction and Louis pressed his lips together but ended up nodding.

They fell into a moment of silence. It was weird to sit here with Harry, they used to date and the relationship wasn't the easiest one. They had to hide because first, they were two boys and that wasn't acceptable in their catholic school where they had to pray before lunch and had church every Friday for 2 hours after school. And second, Louis was in the football team and if he would have come out he would have got kicked out of the team and lost his scholarship for the lawyer university.

So no one knew that they had been romantically involved and the only why they broke up was because they didn't know how to keep their relationship going since they went to different universitys.

Both were interested to know if the other was in a relationship but they didn't want to admit it that they still thought about what would have happened if they wouldn't had had to hide.

They locked eyes and smiled at each other, they didn't knew they had the same thought and they didn't know how hard it was for both of them not to tangle their feed together. This was their thing, no matter where they were, their feed were hidden under a table, blanket or some other surface where no ond could see, it meant everything to them to be close and feel each other.

"You should finish your toast before it gets too cold" Harry didn't try to hide his smile and showed his teeth and dimples.

Louis blushed and looked down into his plate before he took the toast into his hands.

"So, you live with someone?" Harry asked once Louis had finished his toast and bit his tongue, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Louis nodded.

Harry felt a knot in his throat, he still was so used to that feeling. Jelousy, sadness and that urge to say something but he know he couldn't.

In School Louis used to be so popular and especially with the girls, he always was surounded by them and they always touched him or sat on his lap.

Everyone knew that the popular boy and captain of the football team was friends with the guy who always was in the library reading.

But to them they were just friends and not a couple. The two boys used to sneak out of the house to meet or wait until their parents were out of the house until they felt sure enough that no one was walking in on them.

Louis' Mom loved Harry, she adored the curly haired boy with the green eyes and dimples, because he made Louis read books sometimes and just calmed him generly down so he wasn't jumbing off the walls 24/7.

But that was past, they had broken up but in that moment while sat infront of each other in the cafe, they just wanted to be in each others arms for one more time. They wanted to spent one more night next to each other, cuddling and talking about everything and nothing. Spending time in silence by just holding on to each other like they never had stopped. They wanted to have different end for their relationship.

It had been a rough couple weeks since the finals had taken their last energy out of their system. It was a sunny day and they were talking about Prom night. It'd be the last day anyways so why not have at least one dance together? They planned it and how they'll leave the main room to get to a more private place where they still could hear the music play.

But Louis never showed up.

Harry waited for hours, texted him, called him and even tried to find him inside but there was no sight of him. When he was about to leave he saw Louis walking out of a room on top of a stair with messy hair, pink cheeks and his shirt was in his hands. Harry didn't even need to think about what had happened in the room with whoever. He had seen Louis like this a million times but the difference was, he was the reason for the sweat, he was the one whose name he had moaned and he was the one who riped the shirt of off him and now that someone else got to see Louis like that broke his heart.

It should have been only him to see the boy like that and now that some else did too, it didn't feel right. He had cheated. They had been together since Sophmore year.

Louis pulled the shirt over his head and then locked eyes with Harry, he immediately called out for him but the younger boy was out of the front door before he could reach the bottom of the stairs.

After that the only text Louis had gotten from Harry was on the same night at 3:38 "Its over" Harry's message said and Louis texted him and tried to call him for 3 weeks, he messaged him that nothing had happened in the room, which was the truth but the younger boy ignored him. Louis was determined not to give up until that one time when Louis texted him "I miss you" and a response came, but not the one he had hoped for. "This number is not existing anymore" Louis threw his phone at the wall, he cried himself to sleep that night.

"With Zayn, he is in one of my classes, a really good friend" Louis said. Harry looked up and was relieved.

"And You?" Louis asked. Harry shrugged "Nope, have a flat on my own, nothing big really" He said. "I travel a lot when I'm not in school so I don't need much" He added and Louis nodded

"Mine's not big either" Louis said and made eye contact with Eleanor. She came over "Everything's fine? I really wished I could hang out with you but I have to work" "It's all fine El, I'd like to pay though" "Alright" She cheered and took the money out of Louis' hands. "You two catched up? I mean I don't think there was much catching up since you are probably in contact everyday but" She shrugged.

"What do you mean with us being in contact?" Harry asked like he tried to make her sound stupid. "Because you were like the best friends in school everyone wanted a friendship like yours" Louis raised an eyebrow. "I mean you two always tried to just seem like friends but actually you could tell that you care more about each other than you showed to the rest. I even saw you hung out outside of school a couple times" She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Well, you wanna pay too?" She then looked to Harry as she remembered her job. "No, not yet" He said before his eyes turned to Louis who got his coat on. "Alright, I'll see you on Sunday El, was nice seeing you Harry" "Same" Harry smiled and catched Louis' eyes.

"Good bye have a nice day" Eleanor cheered as she walked away.

"Maybe we'll see us around before I'll leave" Harry said and Louis nodded "Sure" he said and walked towards the door. He was fighting with himself to not turn around but once he was at the door he gave in. He had his hand on the door knob as he turned around. Blue met green for 4 seconds before Louis opened the door and closed it behind him.

He ran through the rain across the street to get home, he had a job where he had to be but he wasn't in the mood for it now. He'll just call in sick once he gets home.

Even though he had passed 2 corners he could still feel those green eyes on him and he knew that won't leave anytime soon.

Louis got into the tiny flat, he hung his coat on its hanger and let himself fall onto the couch next to Zayn. He was home because he had to study for a final but Louis wasn't surprised when the physics book was laying closed on the table and he had his laptop on his lap, his eyes focused on the screen.

"Why are you here?" He asked as he paused his game and shut the laptop so he wasn't disturbed.

"He is here" Louis groaned. "Who?" "Harry" "Omg, have ypu talked to him?"

Louis had told Zayn everything about Harry, even that they were dating. Zayn also knew that Louis was gay and Zayn was bi himself so they always talked honestly about those things. Ever since school was over Louis had decided he won't make a big secret about who he is and so far most of the people accepted him and half of them didn't care in which gender he was in.

"Yes, a bit" "A bit? After you annoyed me for the first 3 years of living together how much you miss him and how much you wanted to talk to him to tell him the truth and how much you wanted him back in your life, you talked to him a bit?" Zayn ranted. "Yes, what was I suppost to say?" "Maybe what you told me?" Zayn raised one eyebrow.

Louis shook his head "Doesn't matter anyways" He got up and called his boss that we wouldn't come today.

Louis was sitting on his window seat and watched the people running past his window to get away from the rain that got stronger and sipped on his tea.

"Lou I gotta go" Zayn said before Louis heard the door falling shut.

He blinked once and then a familiar coat outside caught his attention. The person turned around and Louis caught the brown curls that only could belong to one boy.

Harry.

He fought a second with himself before he sat the mug down and walked to the main entrance of the building. "Harry" He called out and kept his eyes on the tall boy who was standing with his back infront of him a little to his right.

"Hazza" The nickname left his mouth and he bit his lip, he hoped the bou wouldn't have heard it but of course he did. The boy turned around and their eyes met.

"Come in" Louis invited the wet boy in who didn't hesitated a second.

"Thank you" Harry thanked for the 3rd time as Louis closed the door to his flat. "No problem, couldn't have left you outside in rain" "Well, you could" Harry said and pulled his wet coat off.

"You can get into the bathroom and dry yourself, I can give you some fresh clothes if you want to" Louis suggested. "I'm good" Harry smiled "Well yes, but my room mate wouldn't be so happy to have wet stains everywhere" Louis chuckled and Harry nodded "Right" he gave in.

Louis lead the boy into the bathroom "The dryer is empty so you can put your clothes in there" Louis pointed out and Harry nodded. "I'll get you some clothes" Louis said and wanted to leave the bathroom "Thanks Lou" Harry said and blushed at the last part, that wasn't planned. "You are welcome" Louis smiled and closed the door behind him.

After Louis had brought some dry clothes to the bathroom he went into the kitchen to make some more tea. When Louis got the tea box out Harry came into the room.

Louis looked up and saw the boy with towel dryed hair which were in a beautiful mess, the pants stopped right above the calves and the shirt too tight to his chest, showing the abs.

"I made tea" Louis breathed out as the water boiler interupted their silence. "Great, that's what I needed" Harry said and walked next to Louis.

The older boy couldn't take his eyes off the boy, when he saw the boy like that, in his clothes and his kitchen, it felt like he still was his.

Harry helped Louis to get the tea into the living room and then they sat down on the couch with each a mug in their hands.

They sat in an awkward silence before Louis asked if Harry wanted to watch some TV. Harry agreed and then their silence filled with the TV.

A chick flick was on and the first sentence they heard from the show was a woman yelling at a guy that he had cheated. Louis bit his lip and changed the channel. Should he try to explain it now to Harry? Maybe the boy will listen to him now

Louis then decided against the idea eventually, he didn't want this to make more uncomfortable than it already was.

"How is Anne?" Louis asked then and Harry smiled "She is great, I was back home last week, we met your Mom when we went out" "Oh" Louis was surprised that Anne still cared about him.

The door opened and Zayn got in "Lou?-" He stopped in the middle of his sentences and he saw the other boy on the couch. "Well hello there" Zayn smirked and reached his hand out. "I'm Zayn and you must be Harry then"

Harry nodded and looked to Louis who stared at Zayn.

"I actually just had forgotten the lube and the condoms but I guess this might be even more interesting" "Zayn fuck off" Louis groaned and Zayn chuckled and disappeared in a room for a second before he came back. "I left you some just in case" Zayn called over his shoulder before he was out of the door again.

"I thought about moving out a couple times but I couldn't find anything else so" Louis shrugged and Harry laughed "He seemed nice though"

They both feel in a moment of silence again.

"So, he, lube?" Harry asked and blushed and Louis nodded "Yes, he has a boyfriend and they are the cutest if you ask me" "Oh, so does he know about you?" Harry asked careful.

Louis nodded "Yes, actually everyone does by now, after-" Louis stopped and looked down, he thought how he could say it without bringing them into the spot.

"Before I have left for college, I told my Family at the party and then I never made a secret about it again" "Why?" Harry asked curious and Louis bit his lip.

"Because I didn't want to have the High School years to repeat, you know"

Harry looked down and nodded. "I bet, I told my Mom too that day she brought me to the university"

Louis nodded and looked to the boy next to him on the couch. Harry was already looking at him and Louis sighed "Stop looking at me like when we were in High School, you don't make it any easier for me" "What?" Harry asked with that sparkle in his eyes that he always got when he was teasing the older boy.

"You know what I mean" Louis said and let his arm hang over the back rest of the couch. He was sitting sideways on the couch to have a better look at Harry.

"No I don't" Harry stuck his tongue out turned his head so he faced Louis.

The older couldn't keep his fingers to himself anymore, he needed to touch, to feel, just one more time. Louis lifted his hand from behind the couch and catched the boy's eyes with his own. Then Louis gentle brushed some hair out of the boy's face, which was uncesesary since the hair fell right back.

Louis let his hand stay there though, Harry didn't complain so he thought it was alright. It felt nice to touch the rosa cheek, it was warm and Louis let his look wander down to the plump pink lips.

"Lou" Harry breathed out, he wasn't sure if it meant for him to stop or for him to continue, but Louis convinced himself that if Harry didn't like it, he would pull away.

So Louis locked eyes with Harry for a moment before he leaned in.

"Louis" Harry sounded scared but Louis knew that he wouldn't stop him so he leaned in. "Just one" Louis whispered and tried to contain his heart.

The older boy felt the familiar taste of breath hitting his lips before their lips conntected in a kiss. Harry kissed back without hesitation and Louis went along with it, following Harry's lips.

He knew that Harry was just as hungry for the kiss as he was but he wouldn't have made the first move because he was the one who broke it off.

But that didn't matter now, the only thing that mattered to Louis was the kiss and he wanted more. He wanted to feel like Harry never ran away from him.

Louis cupped Harry's jaw with his hands and let his tongue slide between the other boy's lips.

Harry let the tongue in and brushed his own against his. It was crazy how he could remember the tongue like his own. Every pore, the taste was still the same, and the way their tongues brushed felt like they had just done it 5 minutes ago.

Harry pulled Louis closer and the smaller boy sat down on the boy's lap and thrusted his hips forward.

The two boys breathed out into each others mouths at the thrust and Harry laid his hands on Louis' bum.

Louis rocked his hips forward again and Harry bit gently on Louis' botton lip while he let his hands wander upwards underneath the shirt.

"Haz" Louis breathed out as he attached his lips to Harry's neck.

Harry pulled Louis' shirt over his head and threw it somewhere behind him on the floor and Louis did the same with Harry's.

They locked eyes for a second before Harry laid his arms around Louis' neck and pulled him closer so he could start to suck on Louis' shoulder.

The boy on the lap leaned his head back and started palm Harry through the pants.

"Lou" Harry moaned at the touch and stopped sucking on the skin. "Again" His voice was shaking and his breath was hitting Louis' shoulder.

Louis didn't need to be pleaded twice and he palmed the boy beneath him again. He grew bigger as he felt Harry's cock pressing against his.

Louis stood up so Harry's legs were still inbetween his own, their eyes met again and Harry reached his hands to Louis' hips to pull the pants down.

The naked boy sank down between the legs and pulled the pants down aswell. He kneed down and locked eyes with Harry before he leaned over Harry's hard on and started to suck.

"Lou" Harry moaned as the boy ontop of him pushed his dick into the boy. Harry held on to the bed sheets, he was so close.

After Louis had sucked on Harry for a while they moved to the bedroom where the lube and the comdoms were. Louis first wanted to grab them but couldn't disconnect from the boy. Louis first scissored the boy open before he put a lot of lube on his dick, he felt from the beginning that Harry hadn't done it ages, which was why he was so careful, he didn't want to hurt him. He never wanted to hurt the boy again.

"Lou, fuck" Harry didn't anymore to be quiet, it felt so good, with one more thrust Harry came untouched over his chest and Louis followed him right after.

The boy ontop let himself fall on the other boy's chest, not caring to have all the other boys cum on him too. Louis pressed a kiss to Harry's lips and Harry kissed weak back.

Louis then pulled out and let himself fall next to Harry, he grabbed for the blanket to wipe the cum off of their bodies a bit.

"Are you ok?" Louis asked while he still heard his heart beating. "Yes, you?" "Yes" Louis saw Harry's chest raising and falling and out of reflex he pulled the curly haired boy on his chest.

Harry nuzzled his head into the chest and Louis smiled at the response.

"Lou?" Harry asked and rested his hand on Louis' chest. "Yeah?" Louis watched the hand before he interwined them so they plams laid flat on his chest.

"Can I ask you something?" "Of course, everything" Louis said and rested his head against Harry's.

"Can you tell me what happened on Prom night?" Harry sounded unsure but also curious. He needed to know the truth no matter how hard it will hurt.

Louis was quiet for a moment.

"Please, in details" Harry sounded more sure now and Louis breathed out. "Alright"

"It was about 40 minutes until we were suppost to meet and some cheerleaders asked me to play with them truth or dare" Louis started and Harry tensed up. "When we arrived upstairs some more from the football team were there too and we started to play" Louis took a moment to think back at the day.

"Then after a while everyone left and I wanted to leave too but Chantel asked me to stay. I told her I needed to be downstairs because I was meeting you, she told me that'd be just for a moment so I stayed"

Louis wanted to continue but Harry shifted so he was getting ready to get up but Louis pulled him back. "I wasn't done yet, let me finish"

Harry sighed but settled down again.

"She started to get off my shirt and then I told her I was in a relationship. She didn't believe me and pulled me on the bed to sit down on me. I tried to get her off but she wouldn't move and she ended up kissing me. I had immediately thought about you and pushed her off of me, I grabbed my shirt and walked out of the room. Then you saw me and-" Louis stopped because now Harry knows what happened.

"You thought about me when she kissed you?" Harry sat up so he could face the boy and Louis nodded. "I always do, and I always have even in the last couple years" He said honest.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted us to end like that, I loved you" Louis blurred out, he just wanted the younger boy to know how he felt.

"You loved me?" Harry asked surprised and stared into Louis' blue eyes.

"I did, and I still do, damn Harry, I have missed you so much" Louis said, he knew if he wouldn't say it now he would lose the boy again and he didn't want to.

Harry kept eye contact with the boy before he rolled over him and kept with his arms his body over the boy.

"Can you say it?" Harry breathed out as he still had his focus in both of Louis' eyes.

"I love you" Louis said and a smile spread over Harry's lips. "I love you too" Harry said before he closed the space between their lips.


End file.
